The Legend of the 'Mon: A Link to Hoenn
by Coronae Arcania
Summary: The second story in the 'Legend of the 'Mon' series details Alex's journey through the Hoenn region (based on Pokemon Emerald)
1. Chapter 1

_The Legend of the 'Mon: A Link to Hoenn_

Homecoming

 _I'd finally returned home after having helped Link save Zelda. I gave him Elise's Pokéball, letting her stay with him. They seemed to genuinely be in love with each other. I had never expected them to grow so close so quickly. I mean, they had just met each other only 6 days prior. But, regardless, I was happy for them, and I hoped they would stay together. Seeing Elise or Link hurt by the other would sicken me, especially if it were Elise. Maybe someday soon Zen and I will have that level of a relationship. Right now, all we have is just a close friendship teetering on the edge of a serious relationship. We hug, and she occasionally kisses my cheek, but that's it. We have never gone as far as Elise and Link have._

I put the matter out of my mind as I finally figured out where I needed to go to start my quest to become the Hoenn Pokémon League Champion. The first gym was in Rustboro City, run by Roxanne. She used Rock type Pokémon, so I would need a Water or Grass type Pokémon to do well against her. I walked down the road, trying to find a good Pokémon to bring with me. I chuckled to myself, wishing the Song of Summoning worked here. Sadly, it did not. I was walking along the road, watching the clouds when suddenly the sky flashed, and a gash appeared, and it looked like I was back in Hyrule. I felt a familiar presence in my head. It was Elise's presence.

' _Alex, can you hear me?_ '

' _Yes, I can. What do you want?_ '

' _You sound surprised._ '

' _That's because I am. I wasn't expecting to hear your voice in my head anytime soon, let alone not even a few days after I got back._ '

' _True. I would not have contacted you, or opened the rift if it were not a life or death situation._ '

' _Oh...oh my. What did Link do?'_

I laughed to myself at my own joke.

' _So what is this life or death situation?_ '

' _I can feel a major threat concentrating on you. It is something very dangerous. You will need a weapon beyond your Pokémon._ '

The sky glowed bright, and I saw the Fire Wand floating down towards me.

' _So you're sending me the Wand?_ '

' _Because it is the most versatile weapon, and it seems to have a second power in your place. Not only does it cast the fire spells Link saw on the scroll, it also has the ability to summon legendary Pokémon to fight for you for a moment or two, then disappear._ '

' _Wow. I didn't know that. Thank you then_ '

' _You're welcome, Alex. And remember this... Link and I may be together, but that does not mean I do not care for you now._ '

' _Thanks again. Also, treat Link well. He'll do the same. And keep the guy safe._ '

' _I will Alex. You be safe too. I feel the danger growing stronger each passing day._ '

' _I will be careful. Have a good time in Hyrule, and say hi to Zelda for me._ '

' _Sure thing Alex. Have a good time in Hoenn._ '

' _Talk to you soon?_ '

' _Maybe Alex...Maybe._ '

' _I'll take that._ '

She laughed in my head. Her laughter was almost as sweet as Zelda's. I chuckled to myself again, surprised that I was comparing those two, when I should have been focusing on Zen. The sky flashed again, and the gash disappeared, along with the feeling of Elise in my head. I called Charlie and Allison back into their Pokéballs. With the Fire Wand in hand, and Zen at my side, I continued down the road leading to Rustboro City, getting ready to take on Roxanne.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky Roxanne and the Rocketeers

I finally reached Rustboro City after walking a great distance, or what felt like one, and I found the Pokémon Center. I arrived around nightfall, so I went to the Nurse Joy of the Center to see if there was an available room for me to sleep in for the night. Luckily, there was, so I went up to my room and let Charlie and Allison out for the night. They were good with sleeping on the floor, but Zen seemed to be a little apprehensive about sleeping on the floor with them, or it could've been that she just didn't want to sleep on the floor period. I undressed, and climbed into the bed, leaving a corner of the covers open in case Zen decided to sleep on the bed or under the covers with me. The last thing I wanted was for her to get cold overnight. She looks over at me and sees the covers laid open for her. She then accepted and clambered into the bed and got under the covers as best she could on her own. I pulled the covers up to her neck, and she rolled around a bit. I started to drift off just as she was getting comfortable, having ended up right up against my side with her soft, warm fur up against my bare skin. I laughed a bit as she unintentionally tickled my side, and I rubbed her head as she started to go to sleep. I dozed off as well, dreaming of us together.

Hours later, I woke up, and saw that Zen had awoken around the same time I did. I kissed her cheek in my way of saying good morning, and she did the same. I still wondered if she could understand me, but I doubted it, as she was not a Psychic Pokémon. I laughed to myself for that thought, and then I roused Allison and Charlie. I got dressed, and we all headed down to the lobby. I pulled out some Pokémon food I picked up while I had been recovering at my mom's house, and then I got myself some food as well. After we had all eaten, we walked out of the Center, thanking Nurse Joy for letting us have a room. We then walked down to the Pokémon Market, and picked up a few berries, and a Potion or two, paying for it with money my mom had given me, and I looked forward to winning money from battling Trainers and Gym Leaders. Zen and I left the 'Mart, heading to the Gym, only to find it lacking both Trainers and a Gym Leader. I looked around some, and saw a small note on the wall. It said, "We have your Gym Leader and her Trainers. If you want to see them again, you'll bring us 1,000,000 P. Bring it to Meteor Falls, and send it with a Trainer. Or else..." It was signed "Team Rocket". I pulled it down, and headed back to the Pokémon Center to try to find Officer Jenny. The last thing I wanted was for Roxanne or anyone else to get hurt. With some effort, I found her and gave her the note. She read it over, and then looked up at me.

"You say you are the one who found this note?"

"Yes. I found it on the wall in the Gym."

"Okay. Well, here is my plan. It requires your help."

"Sure. I'd like to help if there's a way to bring Roxanne and the others back unharmed."

"The only issue is that it puts you and your Pokémon in danger."

"How so?"

"Well, I'm going to give you a briefcase with fake money in it to stall them, and then I need you to disable them."

I thought to myself that it was a good thing I brought the Fire Wand with me.

' _I could burn them with the Nova-fire spell, or just summon a legendary to send them packing._ '

"Okay. I have a way."

"Good. Now, here's the briefcase. You know where Meteor Falls is?"

"Yes."

"Then go. Go and save Roxanne and the others."

I walked out of the Center with Zen by my side again. We headed to the Route 115 exit from Rustboro, ready to take on Team Rocket.

We got to Meteor Falls, and I see the Team Rocket grunts. They were easily identified, given their uniforms, and I walked up and gave them the briefcase.

"Here Now, let Roxanne and the others go."

They opened the briefcase and counted the money, and they seemed to approve. They then moved out of the way of a cave entrance and Roxanne and the others walked out. Roxanne and the Trainers managed to get back to Rustboro City before Team Rocket figured out it was fake money, and they turned on me.

"What are you trying to do? Play a prank on us?!"

"No. I merely came to get Roxanne and the others back."

"Well, it seems that since they're gone, you get to be the target of our revenge!"

They brought out two Pokémon, neither of which I recognized. I had waited long enough. I pulled out the Fire Wand, drew a symbol in the air, and it glowed brightly, slowly floating towards them. It stopped halfway across the battlefield, and then Raikou sprung from the light. It then used Thunder, and the ground exploded out from underneath them. They flew into the air, and called their Pokémon back just before they were out of range. They disappeared in the sky with a twinkle of light. I laughed out loud at how easy that was. I touched Raikou on the back.

"Thank you Raikou."

It disappeared in a flash of light. I turned around, and headed back to Rustboro City, but stopped short of the city's entrance as a wave of exhaustion washed over me. I saw Roxanne waiting for me at the entrance. She walked to me and looked me over.

"Thanks for saving us."

"No problem Roxanne. I was, and am, glad to help. Plus, I still want that Stone Badge, so I couldn't exactly let you remain in Team Rocket's clutches."

She laughed some and smiled, not noticing my fatigue.

"Well, if you are ready to take on the Gym, then come on over."

"I would, but I'm not ready just yet. I'll be ready in a couple of hours though."

"Okay then. See you then."

I walked off, having somewhat recovered from the sudden fatigue most likely caused by the summoning of Raikou, heading back to Route 115, looking for water Pokémon. I saw a Wingull and I sent Allison out. She shocked it to paralyze it, and then I threw a Pokéball. The sphere wiggled once, twice, three times, and then the Pokéball clicked. I caught a Wingull! Now, I had a Water type Pokémon, but it was paralyzed. I returned to the Pokémon Center, and gave Nurse Joy my Wingull's Pokéball. She put it in her healing machine, and it flashed a few times, displaying data.

"Congrats on catching him."

"Him?"

"Yes. Your Wingull is a male."

"Oh nice. Is he healed yet?"

"Yes. He's fine now."

She handed me his Pokéball back and I was still amazed at how quickly they could heal Pokémon nowadays. I thanked her, and walked over to the Gym.

"Oh Roxanne..."

"Who calls?"

"It's Alex, the one that saved you and the others earlier."

"Oh, well, please come in."

I walked in, and saw her standing on one end of a battlefield. Laughing a bit, I strode to the other end.

"So, are you ready now?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then let me formally introduce myself. I am Roxanne, leader of the Rustboro Gym! Good luck to you!"

"Thanks."

The referee approached and said it was a 'two versus two' battle and the match was over when one side's Pokémon were unable to battle. We nodded, and she sent out a Geodude. I sent out my Wingull.

"You can have the first move Alex."

I nod, and told Wingull to use Water Gun. He shot a powerful stream of water at the Geodude, and the Geodude took it head on. It was flung backwards, and it slammed into a wall. It slid to the ground, knocked out.

The referee said, "Geodude is unable to battle, which means that Wingull wins!"

She called her Geodude back, and sent out her other Pokémon, a Nosepass. I kept Wingull out, and told it to fly high so it couldn't be hit by any rock attacks. The Nosepass looked up, waiting for Roxanne to give it instructions. She told it to use Stone Edge. I gasp a bit in surprise and shout to Wingull to be careful. The rocks started flying at Wingull, and he dodged each one, except for the last one. It clipped his wing, and he fell downwards, recovering just in time to prevent him from hitting the ground and being hit by the Nosepass's Tackle attack. I told Wingull to use Water Gun again, and the Nosepass took it without attempting to dodge it. It slid across the ground a little, but it did not fall as Geodude did. It glared at my Wingull, and then it charged at it, glowing some. I recognized the move as Double-Edge, and Wingull flew high to avoid it. Nosepass kept going, and slammed into another wall, suffering major damage. I giggled a bit and instructed Wingull to use Water Gun yet again, and the water slammed the Nosepass further into the wall, and it fell backwards, having fainted.

I silently congratulated myself, and the referee said, "Nosepass is unable to battle, and this means Wingull wins! The victor is Alex!"

I laughed some, happy that I succeeded, and then I walked over to Roxanne and shook her hand.

"You battled well Roxanne."

"As did you Alex. You have earned the Stone Badge. Congratulations on beating me, Alex."

"Thank you Roxanne. You were not an easy battle."

"Thanks. I pride myself on my effort. Even if I lose, by Arceus, I will have put up a fight."

The referee walked up behind her, and handed her two cases. She handed me the larger one first.

"Take this. It is your Gym Badge case. It will hold all eight of the Hoenn Pokémon League Gym Badges."

I took it, and opened it. It had eight indentations, one of which is the size and shape of the Stone Badge. She opened the other case, and inside it was the Stone Badge.

"Take the badge, as you have earned it. Then, go to Dewford Town, and take on Brawly. He uses Fighting type Pokémon, so your Wingull should be a good Pokemon to use there, if it knows a flying type move."

I reached out, removed the badge from its case, and set it in its spot in my badge case. I shook the case, and heard a slight rattle. I lifted the badge holder, and saw a pamphlet inside, listing the Gym Leaders, where they are located, and what types they use.

It reads, "Roxanne - Rustboro City, Rock. Brawly - Dewford Town, Fighting. Wattson - Mauville City, Electric. Flannery - Lavaridge Town, Fire. Norman - Petalburg City, Normal. Winona - Fortree City, Flying. Tate and Liza - Mossdeep City, Psychic. Juan - Sootopolis City, Water."

' _So that's where the Gyms are, and what they use. Now I can plan ahead and catch the Pokémon I will need. This is a great tool!_ '

I turned around, and walked out of the Gym, happy. Now, the next issue was... How in the world was I going to get to Dewford Town? It was an island after all. I walked down south, headed for Route 104. I reach the Route, and headed to the beach. I saw what looked like a dock and a boat. I entered the house next to it, as the door was unlocked, and met a man who said he would take me to Dewford Town in his boat. I thanked him profusely, and he walked onto the deck of his boat, with me right behind him. We pass by many Trainers in the water, and I figure out they are waiting for swimmers to challenge. I laughed as we sail by them, and then we were suddenly already at Dewford Town. I thanked him again, and then I stepped out of the boat and headed off to the Pokémon Center to spend the night. I released my Pokémon for the night, and I decided to name the Wingull John. I let Allison, Charlie, and John find where they want to sleep, and I climbed into bed. Zen climbed in with me soon after, and I laughed to myself. She always seemed to want to sleep by me. I wondered if Elise and Link were like this. I laughed some, and then fell asleep with Zen curled up against me.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


End file.
